narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Shadow Rage)
File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png | team = | previous team = | occupation = Leader | previous occupation = }} |classification = S-Class }} * * }} }} * File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png * }} :"Abandon All Hope." - Big Evil Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on Sasuke Uchiha, and thus, will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is a main character in the Naruto canon series. He was originally introduced as a protagonist; a member of Konohagakure's Team 7. As the series progressed he became an antagonist, culminating in him becoming one of the most dynamic characters in the series. Sasuke is a missining-nin, defecting from his home village of Konohagakure, in order to pursue his quest for greater power. He is the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, a former member of the infamous akatsuki organization, and is also a former student of the legendary sanin, Orochimaru. Sometime after joining the akatsuki, Sasuke was labelled as an international criminal, due to his actions at the kage summit in the Land of Iron. He was responsible for killing Danzō Shimura, the Sixth Hokage Candidate and the leader of the unofficial ANBU faction named "Root". After teaming up with Madara Uchiha and joining the Akatsuki, he participated in the full scale war, which would be known as the Fourth Great Shinobi World War; as a result of his actions many ninja were killed. After the akatsuki forces were defeated, which eventually led to his downfall, Sasuke disappeared from the world and went into hiding for many years, in order to recover from the injuries he sustained during the war, and to further increase his powers. After many years of absence, he finally made his return to the ninja world, although his current intentions as of yet are unknown. Sasuke is also one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan, along with Ryoji Sogetsu, and Makoto Uchiha. Appearance Sasuke has spiky black hair with a blue tint, which lengthens as the story progresses, and onyx eyes. He has lighter skin than his older brother, Itachi, had. Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. A recurring theme in Sasuke's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white arm warmers along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs, but eventually went back to his original clothes, due to the creators having a difficult time drawing the black version on a regular basis. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller. Overall, Sasuke bears a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha. Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed headband with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for a time. He put it back on during the latter half of the battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. After that, Sasuke hasn't worn a headband again. In Part II, Sasuke had grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark gray shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which are seals where he stores shurikens. He also wore a cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a gray shirt similar in appearance to the shirt he commonly wore in Part I, with a zipper on the front unzipped to mid-chest, like his first Part II shirt. He also wore blue wrist warmers. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that, along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. After the 20 year time-skip, Sasuke’s has slightly changed in appearance. His black hair is now much longer than it used to be, reaching up to his neck. Despite his old age, he still retains much of his youth; only looking a slight bit older than he used to 20 years before, it is unknown how he was able to keep his young appearance, but it must be the result of an advance transformation jutsu. His standard attire consists of a black kimono shirt with mesh armour underneath it held closed with a large sash and black pants. He also wears metal arm guards and ninja style sandals along with shin guards. He wears a dark grey cloak over his standard attire. Personality When he was a child, Sasuke was a very kind boy, loving towards his parents and brother, and respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. He was even very proud of being Itachi's brother and Fugaku's son, famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and he always desired to emulate them. His original dream was to join the Konoha Military Police Force when he grew up, like his father. For this reason, he greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgment of his abilities. After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's innocence was corrupted, his ideals and personality changed severely, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next eight years of his life devoted to killing Itachi. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate with Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno, as he felt they would provide him no aid in killing Itachi. However overtime, as he spent more time with his team, Sasuke began to lose some of his anger, caring more about his team than his revenge. To help push him back into his desire for power, Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven during the Chūnin Exams to give him a taste of power. Although Kakashi Hatake sealed the Cursed Seal, as well as teaching him the Chidori in the hopes of deviating him from the path of revenge and instead protect his current friends with it, Sasuke began to draw more power from the seal in the hopes of getting stronger, as well as warp the Chidori into a blade to sever friendship. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes someone is stronger than him. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Naruto when he believed he was stronger, but noticing Naruto's fast growth, showcased in his victory over Sunagakure's jinchūriki, Gaara, who had previously beaten Sasuke, and his own quick defeat by Itachi on his return to Konoha, led Sasuke to believe that his progression in Konoha was far too slow, which led to his defection to Otogakure to seek power from Orochimaru. Upon defecting from the village, Sasuke left with the Sound Four and traveled to the Land of Sound, only to lose the entire Sound Four to the Sasuke Retrieval Team and face Naruto alone at the Valley of the End, where Naruto attempted to save him from his path of revenge. Sasuke in turn planned to kill Naruto, his closest friend, to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan, but upon his victory he chose against it, instead vowing to beat Itachi his own way. In Part II, Sasuke's personality reverted to about the same as when he first met Team 7, although his revenge against Itachi took precedence above all else, including his own life. He also claimed to have cut all ties to his life in Konoha, believing that they were the cause of his weakness, going as far as attempting to kill Naruto, whom he had spared in their previous battle, to prove how detached he was. Despite this, Sasuke seemed unwilling to needlessly kill in his quest for revenge, and later when battling the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's jinchūriki Killer Bee, Sasuke remembered Team Kakashi after witnessing his own team Taka each sacrificing themselves to help him. Despite claiming earlier that he did not care if he had to sacrifice his body to Orochimaru as long as it served his quest for revenge, when Sasuke felt he had grown stronger than Orochimaru he decided that to give himself up to someone weaker than himself was insulting to the Uchiha. He proceeded to battle and absorb Orochimaru's consciousness when the latter attempted to steal his body. This is only an example of Sasuke's immense loyalty to his clan; he remained wearing its symbol on his back proudly while he refused to wear any other symbols such as a forehead protector. He also viewed anyone outside of the clan wielding the Sharingan as an insult, as the eye is a symbol of the Uchiha Clan's powers; while Itachi and Madara complimented Kakashi's mastery over the Sharingan gifted by Obito, Sasuke expressed resentment at an outsider even possessing it, and that Kakashi should feel grateful to the Uchiha for the power. Sasuke showed further disgust when Danzō had ten Sharingan in his arm, and an eleventh one in his right eye. After his battle with Itachi, which resulted in Itachi's death, the revelation that he had been ordered by the Konoha Elders to kill the Uchiha clan coupled with the fact that Itachi truly loved him, Sasuke vowed to destroy Konoha to the last child for sacrificing Itachi and the Uchiha clan for their own happiness. Although at first still holding onto the notion of friendship and sparing the innocent, as time passed on with this new path of revenge, Sasuke has grown much crueler and more ruthless, killing anyone who stood in his way, sacrificing his own team to accomplish his goals and attempting to kill his former team-mates and teacher, experiencing neither shame, guilt, or remorse for his actions. He has also shown great rage whenever someone mentions Itachi in a negative way, crushing Danzō with his Susanoo for speaking ill of his brother. After killing Danzō, Sasuke felt an exhilaration that he never felt before, and even sees killing members of Konoha as a high, which lead him to vow to kill everyone in the village to finally separate any connection of the Uchiha clan to the village, and in doing so purify the clan's name. At this stage, it is likely that Sasuke's hatred and lust for vengeance has passed the point of redemption, leading Sakura and Kakashi to completely lose all hope in him. Even Karin, despite being obsessed with him, has given up being with him. The only person still having some faith in him is Naruto. Sasuke, in response, abandoned his refusal to transplant Itachi's eyes into himself, in the hopes of destroying all that Naruto stands for with his full power, hating Naruto more than anything for refusing to give up on him. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular with females due to being handsome and cool, Sasuke has shown absolutely no interest in any of these women, or their advances, due to his all-consuming desire for revenge and power. Such girls include Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and later Karin. Even when Sakura's childish crush turned to sincere affection, Sasuke still did not return the feelings, though before he left the village, he gave Sakura a genuine thank you. His disinterest in these women can turn to ruthless uncaring and antipathy, expressed during his fight with Danzō, where he unhesitatingly pierced Karin just to kill Danzō, and during his fight with Team Kakashi, where he attempted to kill Sakura twice. Since his return, Sasuke personality remains the same, he is still the selfish, cold-hearted, and ruthless individual he once was. He still retains much of his hatred towards his former home village Konoha, and plots to destroy the current ninja system, by once again challenging the five kage’s into battle. He has become extremely arrogant, insulting even the most powerful ninja’s of the current generation, and sees his companions as nothing more than mere pawns to be used for his purposes. He seems to have developed a grudge against his former friend and teammate Naruto Uzumaki, claiming that if they should ever meet; he won’t hesitate to kill him. Sasuke has also let go of his attachment to his deceased older brother Itachi, as he no longer feels the need to avenge Itachi, and according to him, he has long since surpassed Itachi in power and skill, and will no longer defend someone as weak as his older brother. He shows no loyalty towards anyone, as he is willing to dispose any of his allies once they served their purposes, and will even sacrifice his followers in order to ensure his safety. The only thing he has any sort of loyalty towards is the Uchiha clan, as he still dreams the day that the clan will be revived once again, and he will be the one to do it. Sasuke has shown a keen interest in the current uchiha brothers, Makoto and Ryoji, seeing them reminds him of how he and Itachi once were. He wishes to see the two brothers fight one another, in order to find out which one is the stronger one, he believes that this is the fate of all brothers who are born into the uchiha clan. One of Sasuke’s most remarkable feat was, he was able to hide himself for many years without raising suspicion from either of the five great shinobi nations, it wasn’t until Preta, who had discovered his location that he was found out, even then it was an extremely difficult task and according to Sasuke it was because he wanted to be found that Preta was able to locate him. Sasuke has great understanding of human emotions as he is able to read them very well, he is able to discern just by looking at his opponent what they are thinking or their emotional state, which he usually uses to his own advantage. Sasuke is also seen using a variety of scholarly quotes to illustrate his point of view, and some of his words have hidden meanings behind them. Background Being the youngest son of Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto and named after the father of the Third Hokage, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was an acknowledged prodigy who was viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja when even their father did not, but spending little quality time with Sasuke. Even after Sasuke enrolled in the Ninja Academy, he was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Sasuke's success only in terms of his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt, telling him, "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." Itachi's relationship with his father deteriorated further after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behavior became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family jutsu seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan. When Sasuke first tried to perform the jutsu, he only had a small flame come out and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke (age 7 at the time) performed the jutsu in front of his father, proving himself a genius as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's recognition. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. Shortly thereafter, Itachi massacred every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live... if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me... and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursue Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he managed to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. Synopsis For more information on this character up to the events preceding the Shadow Rage's naruto fanon, read . Abilities Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Kakashi during their first training session. Madara, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke possesses the unique potential to become much stronger than Itachi, who was already considered a genius above all others. Orochimaru even mentioned that Sasuke is stronger than the former was at the same age, when he was training Sasuke in Part II of the story. Madara has also stated to Zetsu that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato. By Part II, he develops much of his potential and becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight on par with several highly skilled shinobi. Admittedly, in his battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke downplays his victory, and attributes it to Orochimaru's sickly state. According to Madara, Itachi had already determined the outcome of their fight, and was sick as he was using medicine to prolong his life. After receiving his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke proved capable of holding his own against at least two Kage and their bodyguards, before being weakened to the point of exhaustion due to his battle with the other Kage and their bodyguards. It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he was able to summon Manda, a high level summon, while he was in a weakened state. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, both he and Orochimaru took note of Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox points out that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's, whose chakra was particularly strong even amongst the Uchiha. Karin has also mentioned that Sasuke's chakra, as he approached the point of manifesting Susanoo, had become even darker and colder than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven in it's second stage; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. Taijutsu Although Sasuke has been skilled with taijutsu since the start of the series, his skills improved drastically after his first encounter with Rock Lee. Not only did he emulate Lee for moves like his Lion Combo, but by copying Lee's speed, he was also able to effectively use the Chidori. His fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokutō, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His physical improvements are so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities without losing his calm state, then he correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. In the second Shippūden movie, Sasuke demonstrated tremendous knowledge in regards to human physiology, as displayed by his ability to affect a person's chakra network. He was able to attack and block the chakra points, rendering the target unable to mold chakra without serious repercussions. In the Naruto Databook, it was said that Sasuke deduces a jutsu's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Deidara. He is then able to determine the attack's range from the color of the chakra. Cursed Seal An important aspect of Sasuke's growth as a shinobi in Part I was his acquisition of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Orochimaru, recognizing his potential, bestowed the seal on him as a gift in order to grant him greater strength, and to entice him to seek Orochimaru for further power. Initially, Sasuke suppressed the seal on Kakashi's advice, but, later on, his frustration with his inadequate strength forced him to rely upon its power in battles. When activated, the Cursed Seal granted him enhanced speed, strength, durability and chakra. However, it corrupted both his body and his mind, giving him a darker personality and making him vulnerable to Orochimaru's influence. After defecting from Konoha, with the help of the Sound Four, Sasuke advanced his Cursed Seal to Level Two, allowing it to cover his entire body. This granted him power comparable to Naruto's one-tailed form. The second level of the Cursed Seal turned Sasuke's skin dark gray, his eyes yellow, lengthened his hair without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back that gave him the ability to glide and momentarily hover. In this form, not only were his physical attributes increased, but his techniques were also enhanced by the Cursed Seal's dark chakra. However, this form corroded his body at a much faster rate, so he couldn't use it for prolonged periods. In Part II, Sasuke gained complete control and mastery over the Cursed Seal, and could even access its power without fully activating it. He also greatly extended the time he could stay in the Cursed Seal Level Two form. Since Itachi sealed Orochimaru, the Cursed Seal was removed from Sasuke. During the years of isolation, he once again re-applied the curse seal on himself, gaining all of its powers and abilities, his overall control over the curse seal has increased since the last time he used it. He has also increased the amount of time he can stay in the cursed seal form, because his body was originally compatible with the curse seal, it seems he no longer suffers from the corroding effects. Nature Transformation Proving himself a true genius ninja and member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has repeatedly shown great proficiency in fire-based jutsu. By the age of 7, he had already mastered his clan's rite of passage jutsu, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, Genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. Hoping to encourage Sasuke not to use the Cursed Seal, Kakashi taught him how to use the Chidori, made more effective when combined with his Sharingan. With this combination, Sasuke can punch through the strongest obstacles with relative ease, as well as severely damaging any opponent. In Part I, Sasuke was limited to using the attack only twice a day, with a third usage after the initial activation of his Cursed Seal. Over the time-skip, Sasuke put a great deal of development into the Chidori's ability to manipulate lightning-based chakra. When first seen in Part II, he was able to use Chidori Current to emit electricity from all over his body as a shield that stuns those it comes into contact with. He can also channel the Chidori through his new katana through "Chakra Flow", giving the blade extreme cutting power and allowing it to numb anyone it cuts. He can also concentrate it into more solid forms like senbon and a sword, allowing him to make more precise attacks. Sasuke's most powerful original technique is Kirin, a lightning technique that uses actual lightning as opposed to chakra. If there are no thunder clouds available, Sasuke can use a powerful fire release technique to create thunder clouds. Sasuke then takes control of the lightning, shapes it into a kirin, and then brings the lightning down on his target. The technique is so powerful that it has the ability to destroy an area of a fairly large radius. After adjusting to his new Mangekyō Sharingan powers, Sasuke has developed an advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames into surrounding him and creating spikes to protect himself. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed during Itachi's departure from Konoha after the Uchiha clan massacre, with one tomoe in each eye, but Sasuke would later forget he had activated the Sharingan due to being traumatized by the incident. He was able to reactivate it for the first time during the battle with Haku on the Great Naruto Bridge, where he had one tomoe in his left eye, and two in his right. By the time of his fight with Rock Lee it had matured into two tomoe in each eye. It eventually reached completion, with three tomoe in each eye, during his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End near the end of Part I. Sasuke was able to put the Sharingan to good use in Part I after his brief encounter with Rock Lee. Although their fight was ended soon after its start, and Sasuke was unable to see much of Lee's arsenal, what he was able to copy with his Sharingan was utilized for the duration of the Chūnin Exams. While his ability with the Sharingan was fairly ordinary during Part I, Sasuke is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in Part II. During his encounter with Naruto, Sasuke was able to use his Sharingan to enter Naruto's subconscious, where he proceeded to suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra. In this instance, the demon compared Sasuke's eyes and chakra to that of Madara, which it claimed was even more sinister than its own. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities have also increased over the timeskip, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions like Sai) and to control a summoned creature as mighty as Manda. When Orochimaru later tried to take over his body, Sasuke was able to use his Sharingan to fight the process and turn it against Orochimaru. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, during his battle with Itachi. Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke's Mangekyō takes the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Sasuke's Mangekyō is the first one that is shown to have a red design and a black background. The first ability Sasuke has displayed using the Mangekyō is genjutsu presumed to be Tsukuyomi, as it broke the victim's will and induced paralysis. During their battle, Danzō denounced Sasuke's skill with genjutsu, reiterating Itachi's ability to alter a victim's impression of space and time while under his Tsukuyomi. The second ability, was Amaterasu, which Itachi implanted within his eyes before his death. When Sasuke first used it unintentionally against Madara, his eyes assumed the appearance of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. When he later used it on his own, they took the form of his own Mangekyō Sharingan. Various characters have implied that his skill with Amaterasu surpasses Itachi's, as he is able to control the flames with his right eye, although both can extinguish them. He suffers from the same drawbacks from using it as Itachi did, as his eye is strained to the point of bleeding, as well as his eyesight gradually began to deteriorate. Sasuke has also displayed the ability to use Susanoo, which he can use in the same manner as his Cursed Seal, manifesting single parts at a time. Sasuke initially uses incomplete versions of Susanoo due to various reasons. During his fight with Danzō, he uses a more complete version, and demonstrates its ability to use different weapons. Later on, during his fight with Kakashi, he perfected his Susanoo into an armored form similar to Itachi's. The last ability Sasuke demonstrated with his Mangekyō Sharingan was a jutsu that manipulates the black flames of Amaterasu known as Blaze Release. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke's Amaterasu comes from his left eye, and his genjutsu comes from his right eye, along with his ability to manipulate and extinguish the black flames. As with Itachi, Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan damages his eyesight every time he uses it, and causes him pain and extreme fatigue. While resting after his fight with Killer Bee, Sasuke found that his vision was slightly blurred, indicating that he was gradually going blind. After Sasuke's fight with Danzō, Madara said that wouldn't be able to bluff much longer as his eyes were gradually losing their sight, and during his battle with Kakashi, he unleashed Susanoo's completed form which, seconds later, causes his vision to almost fade. Although Sasuke initially refused Itachi's eyes, stating that his vision and Itachi's vision of the future are completely different, after his conversation with Naruto, Sasuke has finally requested Madara to transplant Itachi's eyes to him, so he could destroy Naruto at full power. His "Eternal" Mangekyō has yet to be seen, but he claims he can feel Itachi's power flowing through him. Trivia *Sasuke was named after Sasuke Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's father, though their names in turn were likely inspired by the fictional ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. Sasuke's surname, "Uchiha", is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa" (団扇, paper fan), which is actually the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire jutsu users. *Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names (except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child), like "Kakashi-sensei" or "Orochimaru-sama", something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude. *In the June 2006 edition of Shonen Jump, Kakashi remarked that, while Sasuke is a genius, he is dull to teach because he learns everything easily, compared to the less predictable Naruto. *Although Sasuke's first appearance is generally thought to be chapter 3, he can actually be seen sitting behind Naruto in chapter 1, page 12. *On the cover page of chapter 1, Sasuke is seen riding a hawk, which he later learns to summon. In most subsequent cover pages he is only depicted with snakes, another species he learns to summon. *In the Naruto character popularity polls, Sasuke was placed in 3rd in the first, 4th in the second and third, and 3rd in the fourth. He finished 1st in the two most recent popularity polls, and in the third databook, which added results from the previous six polls, has Sasuke as the third most popular character overall with 33,632 votes. *Sasuke is one of five characters to have always stayed in the Top Ten of every Character Popularity Poll. *Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan is the only one that doesn't have three points. It consists of three overlapping ellipses, giving it six points. It is also the only Sharingan to have inverse colors; while most are red with black designs, Sasuke's is black with red designs. *According to the third Naruto databook: **Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. **Sasuke wishes to fight against the upper ninjas of Konoha (according to the first and second databooks, he wanted to fight Itachi). **Sasuke's favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favorites are nattō and anything sweet. **Sasuke has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Sasuke's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara). *According to the first Naruto fanbook, while in the Academy Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, but he had the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, bringing down his average. His overall grade was second place to Ino's. *Sasuke is the first canon character i've created here on the naruto fanon. *After disappearing from the ninja world, Sasuke gained quite the reputation, as one of the most dreaded villain’s in the world’s history, and various shinobi have compared him to the late Madara Uchiha. Quotes * (To Team 7) "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." * (To Naruto) "I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me, to finish what I started..." * "With my hatred ... I'll turn the illusion into reality!" * (To Itachi) "Let this thunder, herald your end." * (To Madara) "If you think I'm just a foolish kid ruled by his emotions, that's fine. Following Itachi's path would be childish, the whispering of fools who don't know hatred. If anyone else tries to ridicule the way I live, I'll slaughter everyone they ever cared about. And then maybe they'll understand what it's like to taste... a little of my hatred." * (To Gaara) "I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness." * (To Naruto) "Naruto... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!"